Optiaster Cantios
Optimal |ailments = |weaknesses = (Neutral) All Elements (Fire) (Ice) (Water) (Thunder) (Dragon) (Earth) (Wind) (Nature) (Aether) (Optimal) |move = Full Power Elemential Breathstorm |creator = Chaoarren }} Optiaster Cantios are the Rare Species of Cantios. Appearance/Aesthetic Differences Optiaster bear two different base colour stages depending on the time of day, but they have a colour scheme for its base element form. They have silver eyes, silver stripes, grey special veins called "elemental veins" on Optiaster Cantios, silver spikes, grey horns, silver fangs, bronze shading on its feet and the tips of the tail, and a grey chest. In the day time, their scales are a bright gold. In the night time, their scales are a shining black. When threatened, their scales show their true colour, a vibrant red and crimson colour like that of a sunrise/set. They also have slight developments to parts of their body. On the head, their horns are slightly longer and they have a small spike below on their jaw. Their wings are large like the Shadow Cantios and also have the combined length and thickness in their claws from both species. More spikes run down their chest and are slightly longer. Spines around the tail are more numerous and the actual tail's end is longer. When they enter into elemental forms their gray, silver and bronze parts will change colour to match that element. *Fire: Red and orange. *Water: Blue and light grey *Ice: Light blue and white *Thunder: Yellow and purple *Dragon: Dark red and black *Earth: Dark brown and grey *Wind: Light and dark grey *Nature: Green and light brown *Aether: Light yellow and pink *Optimal: Rainbow resemblant mixtures of all above colouration's. Behaviour The Optiaster Cantioses see very little as threats, due to their exceptional range of elemental powers they can use at any time. Depending on the time of day, they take on the traits of either the Cantios or Shadow Cantios. In what area they inhabit, they will often kick out the previous apex food-chain monster and assert themselves as the new ruling monsters. How To Unlock Hunters must have hunted a Cantios and Shadow Cantios in G-rank, as well as complete the quest "All Time Hate". Once completed, the Cantios Researcher appears in person and demands that the hunter assist in his findings of a yet examined Cantios that according to remarks, stops the conflicts between the normal and shadow species when it appears. But first, they must help the researcher "clear" some target monsters which he was supposed to also collect samples of, but are insanely dangerous for him to go and do. There are five quests to do before the introductory Optiaster Cantios quest can be unlocked. Questline To Unlock After all five quests are completed, the Cantios Researcher puts together the tracks collected and determines the Rare Cantios he's looking for is in the Sherin Peaks, where Cantios Species groups have been known to form. He decides to create a Special Assignment Quest to investigate with the hunter for the Rare Cantios. Cutscenes/Hunting Questline Introduction Cutscene The Master Of Masters: Sherin Peaks: Area 10: The All-terrian Discovery After a slow trek, and surprisingly not finding any monsters in the path to the area, the Cantios Researcher and the hunter reach the nest of the Rare Cantios. Immediately, shining scales and some elemental markings come into sight. The Researcher is ecstatic at this. "Hunter, hold back, this is a brilliant collection! And they thought I wasn't worth anything, well, after this, I'll show them wrong!". Two different roars are heard in the background. Suddenly, a Cantios and a Shadow Cantios swoop down from the cloudy skies instinctively heading towards the two. This takes both by surprise, as normally the two Cantios species will fight each other whenever possible. Under attack from the two wyverns, the Cantios Researcher starts shouting. "Nooo no! I knew this plan was a bad idea from the start of it! So close I was! Can't I get a single ray of luck? A SINGLE, RAY, OF LUUUCCCKKK!!". As he says this, a shine emanates from the sky, gradually gliding in from the sight of the sea. Soon its figure takes shape, it is the Rare Cantios. Glowing golden from what sunlight can penetrate the ash shroud above, the monster comes to a stop as it reaches the edge of the nest. Both the Cantioses now have the hunter in their sights, pinning him/her down. The Cantios Researcher then expresses his full ambitions in the presence of this Rare Cantios. "It, it exists. It exists! THE RARE CANTIOS IS REAL!! Finally! After all this time of being treated like a nobody, that I'm an idiot whose plans will never come to be, that I'm a failure and a coward the key to breaking my misfortune has come! When they release what I've discovered, I'll become world famous! Oh, and you don't have to worry, You'll serve as part of the story that you died trying to protect me from these wyverns, and that I defeated all three, using just your knife! They'll have no choice but to promote me into... high places. With the information I have gathered, I will ensure these creatures are cast away! My new land, only for humanity, AND, NOTHING ELLLSE!!". No sooner than the maniac is done monologing do the two Cantioses turn towards him and breath fire and poisonous Undrea smoke. He is covered in the poisonous fire, but he is still standing. He wears a hidden mantle, not made by any hunting team that is appearing to grant him immunity to the toxic flames. He is expresses anger, and even begins to walk towards the hunter, appearing ready to commit murder to get his way. Before he can get anywhere the two Cantioses breathe Undrea again in unison, this time forcing the so-called Researcher backwards. Then from behind, the Rare Cantios breathes Undrea breath of its own. This Undrea breath is not fiery nor poisonous, but spreads watery smog on the floor that makes the would-be exterminator of monsters slip and fall hard on the rocky surface. Not even getting a hand start to recover, the Rare Cantios sends icy particles from its wings and freezes the clothing and the mantle which he wears, immobilising him. Seeing the Rare Cantios ascend, all the crazed man can do is ramble. "NO!! This not how this is meant to be! I-I-I-I-I I am the saviour of people from the monster threat! I will send them to the furthest places of the world where they can never harm us again! I refuse to be defeated like this! I WILL NOT DI-" The Rare Cantios refuses to let the maniac finish his rant. It floors him with a blast of Thunder elemental smoke, reducing his words into garbled yells. Both the common Cantios are commanded by the Rare to shred apart his mantle, removing his defence against the elements. Once that is done, the Rare Cantios picks up the maniac "researcher" in its fangs and with a swing of its head, launches him out screaming into the sea. The Rare Cantios then commands its two Cantios guards of sorts to leave, and so they do. With the Cantios and Shadow Cantios leaving the area, the Optiaster Cantios lands and faces down the hunter, who is yet is still processing what they have just witnessed. To the hunters shock, they realise they are unable to use their weapon, and only have their hunting knife. The hunter hopes they can somehow survive as the Rare Cantios emits a quiet roar to signal the beginning of the battle. Initial battle During this battle, the hunter cannot use their own weapon and is forced to use the hunting knife to fight. The Optiaster Cantios cannot enter rage mode and its attacks is considerably slower. The Hunting Knife works in this quest like a Sword and Shield without any shield moves available, and it does damage equivalent to a G-rank/Master Rank beginner tier of SNS. The hunter must fight the Optiaster Cantios, and they will have to flee it throughout the map as it breathes large AOE's of elemental breath that quickly drains health once it is damaged enough. This continues until hunters reach Area 1, where the next cutscene occurs. Initial Battle Ending Cutscene Unexpected Unfelt: Sherin Peaks: Area 1: The All-terrian Discovery The hunter has tried their best, but they are outmatched against the Rare Cantios and pushed to the edge over the lava ravine. After The Intro Quest/Hunt Quest Creation Hunt Cutscene Wyvern Of Elements: Sherin Peaks: Area 7: Optiaster, Master Of Environment And Elements Attacks And Phases Optiaster Cantios at first, in its own quests, will either be in a day or night state. In its day state, it will share attacks with the normal Cantios, and in its night state, it will share attacks with Shadow Cantios. Phase 1: Day and Night Optiaster Cantios is limited to using the moves of either normal Cantios or Shadow Cantios depending on time of day and can switch between the elements of Fire, Water, Ice and Thunder. This phase is the shortest of them all and is usually skipped altogether in quests where it is not the only target. Ground True Flying Wyvern Stance (Undrea Pure) *''' (Fire Element) *''' (Water Element) *''' (Ice Element) *''' (Thunder Element) *''' Pseudo Flying Wyvern Stance (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) Both Stances (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) Enraged Only (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) Air (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) Enraged Only (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) Water (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) Enraged Only (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) All (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) Enraged Only (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) Phase 2: Optiaster After losing 10% of its max health, Optiaster Cantios emits a long roar as its scales turn to crimson red. Optiaster Cantios has now unbound its powers and can now fight hunters with both normal Cantios and Shadow Cantios attacks. It can now also wield the Dragon Element. Ground True Flying Wyvern Stance (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) (Dragon Element) Pseudo Flying Wyvern Stance (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) (Dragon Element) Both Stances (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) (Dragon Element) Enraged Only (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) (Dragon Element) Air (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) (Dragon Element) Enraged Only (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) (Dragon Element) Water (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) (Dragon Element) Enraged Only (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) (Dragon Element) All (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) (Dragon Element) Enraged Only (Undrea Pure) (Fire Element) (Water Element) (Ice Element) (Thunder Element) (Dragon Element) Phase 3: Natural Elements After Optiaster Cantios is at 60% health it will slam its left claw into the ground, creating an earthy dust around it. The right claw is swung upwards, creating a gust of wind around it. It then slams both claws down with both elements swirling around it. With this, the Optiaster Cantios is now able to utilise the elements of Earth and Wind. It no longer gains any new attacks for its other elemental states. Ground True Flying Wyvern Stance (Earth Element) (Wind Element) Pseudo Flying Wyvern Stance (Earth Element) (Wind Element) Both Stances (Earth Element) (Wind Element) Enraged Only (Earth Element) (Wind Element) Air (Earth Element) (Wind Element) Enraged Only (Earth Element) (Wind Element) Water (Earth Element) (Wind Element) Enraged Only (Earth Element) (Wind Element) All (Earth Element) (Wind Element) Enraged Only (Earth Element) (Wind Element) Phase 4: Natural Aetherim Once Optiaster Cantios reaches 40% health, it will enter the fourth phase. Its body will vibrate and it will slam its tail and feet once. Green spores surround Optiaster and then it will unfold its wings, emitting a golden light to mix with the spores. Optiaster then emits a loud roar and the elements surge into its body. It then also preforms a roar at hunters too, signalling it will hold back nothing anymore. Now, the Optiaster Cantios can use the elements of Nature and Aether, meaning it has the full list of elements, both canonically and fanon. As from this phase, Optiaster Cantios will become permanently enraged, meaning it can use all attacks available to it. Ground True Flying Wyvern Stance (Nature Element) (Aether Element) Pseudo Flying Wyvern Stance (Nature Element) (Aether Element) Both Stances (Nature Element) (Aether Element) Air (Nature Element) (Aether Element) Water (Nature Element) (Aether Element) All (Nature Element) (Aether Element) Phase 5: Optimal Once Optiaster Cantios reaches 15% health, it will enter its final and most deadly phase. Optiaster Cantios leans over as if it was about to do a death animation, the arms looking ready to fall limp. The Optiaster looks ready to fall when all of a sudden, its fall pauses sharply and a multi-colour shine flashes from its eyes and chest. The multi-colour phenomenon appears to be occurring within its body and the Optiaster Cantios quickly recovers, the shine now enveloping its entire body. And then, with a skyward roar and spreading out of its wings, all the elements burst outwards from the Optiaster Cantios and send all hunters nearby flying away from it. The Optiaster Cantios then snarls, its parts now glowing an aurora-like mixture of all the colouration of its elemental states. In this final phase, all the elemental states and the Undrea Pure state are replaced completely by the Optimal State. Elemential is the extremely powerful mixed element, containing all 9 currently known elements. Optiaster gains new devastating Optimal attacks in this phase to make up for all the phased out element exclusive ones. Ground True Flying Wyvern Stance Pseudo Flying Wyvern Stance Both Stances Air Water All *'Optimal Breath': Optiaster Cantios will aim precise aim and begin breathing Elemential Undrea Breath at hunters. While breathing it, it tracks them with great accuracy, making it essential for hunters to try and go around the back of Optiaster to avoid getting hit. *'Full Power Optimal Breathstorm': The ultimate attack of the Optiaster Cantios, and done once it is at limping health. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Undrea smoke (altered by elemental states) fumes from mouth and elemental veins and parts begin to glow brighter. *'Tired': Drools from mouth, chest will shrink if not broken, elementveins glow fades, and Undrea attacks will fail. It no longer gets tired when it gets into its Natural Aetherim phase. Breaks *'Head (2x):' Horns then scar up the middle of head. *'Chest (3x):' Spikes damaged which weakens hardness of the underside scales, then the spikes fully break, then scars and fleshy wound which reveals its main weak point. *'Tail Wounded:' Tips of blades broken and wounds across tail. *'Tail Sever:' Tail must have been wounded first before it can be severed. *'Left Wing' *'Right Wing' *'Left Wing Claw' Weakens fire attacks from the left claw. *'Right Wing Claw' Weakens fire attacks from the right claw. *'Back Spines' *'Left Leg And Left Foot Talons' *'Right Leg And Right Foot Talons' Death Animations Land (True Flying Wyvern Stance) (Pseudo Flying Wyvern Stance) Air Water Carves G Rank Mount *Optiaster Cantios can be attacked on the back, head or chest and can be done in all three states. The land shake off animation can be of that of a Tigrexes/Nargacuga or the standard Flying Wyvern/Piscine Wyvern one depending on which stance it was in when the mounting attack occurred. The sea mount can involve it rushing around in circles. Music Theme Optiaster Cantios uses two different themes. The first one is shared with the other Cantios species, which it uses when it is in day or night while heavily restraining power (when its scales are either gold or black). The second theme is used when it stops restraining its Dragon element powers and turns its scales a crimson red. It is an intense remix of the previous theme. Since it begins in its "true" state in normal quests with the exception of its introduction and assignment quests, the Optiaster Cantioses main theme is the second. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered Optiaster Cantios cannot be infected with the Frenzy Virus, as it is a rare species and too powerful for it to take effect. Hyper Optiaster Cantios will have its AOE attacks widened when the part the attack is preformed from is affected by the vapor. Along with that there's the usual faster attacks. These individuals are beyond the powers of common Elder Dragons. Tempered Optiaster Cantios have yet to be confirmed or seen. Ecology Body Biology The Optiaster Cantios has a very similar appearance to the other Cantios species, and has several advanced growths in its parts. These are most notable in its horns, which grow longer and another forms where a simple spikes would be for a common Cantios on the chin. Optiaster Cantios have also been noted to have longer claws, tail spikes and a wider wingspan than the Shadow Cantios, as well as having a greater defended chest area. Locations The Cantios Species can live in any environment possible. The only locations they avoid are areas that are ruled over by an extremely powerful monster, or places that are completely uninhabitable. All known species of Cantios have been seen in high numbers in the Sherin Peaks region. This is where they mainly gather in, as they are mostly solitary wyverns elsewhere. It is believed the Undrea filled ashes in the region are the main cause of their liking to this place. In the Food Chain Optiaster Cantios will eat whatever meat it gets its talons on. It has been seen eating herbivores like Aptonoth, Apceros, Epioth, Rhenoplos, Kelbi, Anteka, Popo, and fish. It sometimes will eat more dangerous monsters like the Larinoth, Bullfango, Maccao, Jaggi, Scofisl, Velociprey, and sometimes some wyverns like Yian Kut-Ku, Quropeco, Dromes and Carapaceons like the Daimyo Hermitaur. Optiaster Cantioses mastery in hunting means also an inclusion of higher tier monsters as uncommon prey. In occasions if a Optiaster Cantios is especially hungry it might eat a monster that tried to kill it. Optiaster Cantios hold a dominance over the food chain, one that surpasses that of both its common species because of its superior abilities and intelligence. They are able to easily repel apex predators in regions and claim them as their own, with all defeated monsters refusing to flee being killed. With their mastery over the elements, they have even been seen fighting against Elder Dragons and defeating them. There is very little in terms of monsters that can easily overpower and possibly kill an Optiaster Cantios, that being other Optiaster Cantios, Major Threat Elder Dragons, Powerful Deviants and Zeniths and other monsters in 7★ danger ranking and up. Hunting Style Optiaster Cantios use the tactics of both normal Cantios and Shadow Cantios that switch depending on the time of day and the availability of light. This can be told by a Optiaster Cantioses scales being either a golden or black colour. If a threat comes along, it will merge both tactics into one via a internal bodily reaction that will also turn its scales a crimson red. Both of these tactics are advanced over the common species usage of them. Also special to an Optiaster Cantios is the ability to use elemental particles stored inside its body parts to gain an elemental state. This state can be activated at will, and can be switched between another if needed to. Whenever an Optiaster Cantios activates an elemental state, it will gain element properties in its Undrea breath and other parts linked to the special veins of the species. Depending on how dangerous its prey or opponent is, the Optiaster Cantios will use an increasing variety of elements until it finds one that is most effective in damaging the target. Evolution The Optiaster Cantios Rare Species was created through natural crossbreeding between Cantios and Shadow Cantios with exceptionally advanced genes and health. The mixed genes gave them the traits of both parents, meaning they aren't restricted to time of day activity and possess both the power and agility of the two species. Over time, the Optiaster Cantios began to develop their own unique changes, thanks in part to the mixed, highly adaptive genes. Optiaster Cantios not only would visit any environment it could, it would also absorb in elemental properties from those places and store them in a special sphere inside them. The genes also allowed the Optiaster Cantios advanced growth in its body parts, as seen with its horns, scales, claws, spikes, wings and lungs. These growths allow the Rare Species to preform feats no common Cantios could do without a high risk of injury or death. Unlike Hybrid Species, the Optiaster Cantios are completely fertile, meaning they can breed with each other and create more offspring, meaning more Optiaster Cantios. Notes *The elemental auras of the Optiaster Cantios can all inflict a different effect if hunters stand close to it for too long. **Neutral Aura: Undrea **Fire Aura: Blastblight **Water Aura: Fatigue **Thunder Aura: Paralysis **Ice Aura: Snowman **Dragon Aura: Bloodied **Earth Aura: Encased **Wind Aura: Blur **Nature Aura: Bleeding **Aether Aura: Suppression Trivia *Optiaster Cantios was first conceptualised in Spring of 2017, but its page wasn't intended to be made until the 7th of February 2018, which was Chaoarren's 3rd anniversary on the MHFanon sites. Optiaster Cantios was to be published on that day to celebrate that anniversary. But unfortunately since the page took much longer to complete than expected, it couldn't be completed in time. Optiaster Cantios was instead made the 4th anniversary monster instead. **The 2nd anniversary monster was Solstice Conquest War Wiyska. *'Optimal' is a mixed element consisting of Fire(30%), Water(30%), Ice(30%), Thunder(30%), Dragon(30%), Earth(25%), Wind(25%), Nature(10%) and Aether(10%). *Although Optiaster Cantios would technically be classified as a Hybrid Species, it is developed so heavily from both Common and Shadow Cantios and being able to breed without problems that mostly produce more Optiaster Cantios, that it was declared a Rare Species of the Cantios. *Optiaster Cantios was originally going to have a phase before Elemential that involved it mixing together two elements, allowing it to utilize mixed elements. However, this idea was scrapped due to the amount of time it would take to think of attacks for every mixed element. Chaoarren also felt that having mixed elements would make Optiaster Cantios feel too overpowered. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Nature Element Monster Category:Aether Element Monster Category:Undrea Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Aetherblight Monster Category:Natureblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:Encased Monster Category:Blur Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Suppression Monster Category:Chaoarren